


Where Silence Begins (and Ends)

by Natalia



Series: LW-Love Wobbles [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: JFT96, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia





	Where Silence Begins (and Ends)

死亡是一个瞬间，还是延绵不绝？

杰拉德对于这个选择题有十足的把握，至少对他而言，死亡这件事是延续的。它带给他的影响从未终止。

所以每年四月十五日前的那个周六，如果有可能，他总是选择来这里。

墓地。

他和墓地一样处于寂静中。

墓碑后面藏着的人不会说话，所以他也从不开口。

杰拉德称这一举动为平等的双向交流。

 

阿隆索第一次见到杰拉德这么安静。平日里他总是相对聒噪的那个。这其实是一件好事。至少很多时候阿隆索可以不用挖空心思找话题，只需要跟随对方跳跃的思维。星座书上说和双子座谈情最好的方法就是聊天*，阿隆索对此深表赞同。

但现在杰拉德安静得有些过分。

四月的天气依旧微凉，时不时夹杂着些零星细雨。阿隆索站在杰拉德身后，看着阴郁的天气笼罩在他身体四周，连呼吸都好像被禁锢在特定的范围之内。

甚至时间都拖沓着她的脚步。

阿隆索被门铃声吵醒，杰拉德意外地出现在他家门口。倒不是说他不欢迎对方的到来，或者穿着居家服以及尚未打理的头发有何不妥，只是这种未提前告知的意外「惊喜」倒是两人之间的第一次，更何况这个时间点对于一个周末的开始，早得让人有些费解。

「穿得正式一些。」杰拉德说道。在把自己整理妥当后阿隆索和杰拉德一起钻进了他的私家车。用一言不发来形容杰拉德的沉默有些言过其实（毕竟他说了几句必要的「废话」），但阿隆索觉得不久前还聚集在空中的乌云此刻应该都溜进了车里——否则的话该如何解释周遭沉闷又压抑的气氛？他看着侧边的杰拉德，而对方似乎陷入了一片混沌。

连我们去哪里的问题也像投石落井般先是咕咚一声，然后又恢复之前的死寂。

「待会你就知道了。」几分钟之后杰拉德才开口。这显然不是能让另一方满意的答案，但它好歹也是答案。「是一个对我而言相当重要的地方。」杰拉德继续补充道。一个相当重要的地方？阿隆索心想，会是哪里？出生的医院，上课的学校，第一份工作的办公楼，学会游泳的海边，和初恋一起去的电影院，心情不佳时散步的公园…他们相识三个月，在一起两个月，彼此之间从未讨论过过于深入的话题。这句出其不意的话从杰拉德嘴里蹦到了阿隆索心上，她跳来跳去让阿隆索不得安宁。

开始分享心中秘密的时间是不是早了一些？

杰拉德说完这些后再没有任何表示，只是专心开车。车辆穿过市区开向城市的另一端。这片区域阿隆索不经常来，事实上，除了住在附近的人之外没有人会经常来。既没有购物中心，又没大型超市，既没有旅游景点，又没有政府机关。你找不出任何一个该来这区的必要，除非…

除非是这里。

 

对不起我好像忘了在一开始我就交代了地点，没有必要再故弄玄虚。但该城也并不只有一个墓地，阿隆索自认为联想能力还没有到达这种水准，他依然猜不出杰拉德此行的目的地。一路上杰拉德面无表情但目标坚定；而阿隆索却在一旁如坐针毡，心里带着万分疑惑和安全距离即将遭到侵犯的恐怖感。车前排的两个男人形成了不算太鲜明的对比，我只能勉强将他们定义成各怀鬼胎。

最终乌云在汽车停在某个墓地之前散开了。

 

阿隆索终于想通杰拉德今天为何身穿黑色西服。幸好自己穿的是深灰色西服。

杰拉德从车后备箱里拿出鲜花，放在了刻着小天使雕像的墓碑上。墓碑上人的姓并不是杰拉德，阿隆索注意到了这一点。

当然他可以猜出是一个重要的人。那么究竟是谁？好友还是前任？有着什么样的故事？带着什么样的伤疤？看不到的那一面杰拉德究竟是怎样的？还有，很关键的一点，我准备好迎接这个故事和在其中的杰拉德了吗？

「我的表哥。」杰拉德依旧保持着刚才的姿势。这句话轻得太不真实，导致阿隆索反应了许久才敢肯定的确听到了以后才说出了那句，「对不起。」

大概这是两人见面中交流最少的一次。杰拉德说完这句话后再无声响。

他只是看着眼前的墓碑，沉默不语，一动不动。

小天使雕塑的容貌似乎和杰拉德有些相像。

斜后方的阿隆索望向看着墓碑的杰拉德，认为他也变成了一座雕塑——他看得太入神，忘记了人类需要眨眼睛。

 

时间尚早。一望无尽的墓地只有他们两人，以及一群黑色的乌鸦。四月的天气阴晴不定。离开的乌云不代表任何事情。低气压攀上阿隆索的脖颈，他险些透不过气。

而杰拉德此刻正挣扎着和这个世界隔离。我之前说过，阴郁的天气正笼罩在他身体四周。他的呼吸停留在他为自己创造的小世界之内。那个世界里只有杰拉德和墓碑。在那个世界里他和他的情绪抗争着达成了一种平衡。

如此相近的距离。阿隆索却根本无法触及。

那个世界里没有他。

 

时间走得缓慢，像是被压抑的气氛拖住了前进的脚步。一步一步，却绕开了杰拉德，只在他的身后留下痕迹。阿隆索的手指不经大脑的指令兀自动弹了一下。他想抓住杰拉德的手告诉他，「Steven，你的背后还有我。」但最后还是轻轻摇了摇头。

轻轻地，因为他怕打破这份隐忍和寂静。

怕破坏了杰拉德为自己营造的相对平衡。

 

但乌鸦是不会管这些的。有几只扑腾了几下翅膀，不一会便盘旋在空中。它们的叫声从两人头顶泄下来，洒进了那个微妙的小世界。嘶。阿隆索听到了平衡被撕裂的声音。杰拉德的身体轻微晃动了一下——至少阿隆索是这么觉得的。于是他上前，拉住对方的手。然后将他轻柔地拥入怀中。杰拉德没有拒绝这个拥抱，他将头靠在阿隆索肩膀上。但他仍旧一言不发。只是将手轻轻环上了阿隆索的腰。

 

「小天使的塑像是按我小时候的模样雕刻的。」乌鸦安静下来后杰拉德说道。他的语气依旧平静，声音的冷漠像是在叙述另一个毫不相关第三者的故事。

杰拉德维持着拥抱的动作并没有移动。但阿隆索发现肩膀又沉了一些。

一滴泪从杰拉德脸上流到了阿隆索深灰色西服上。怀里的人身体慢慢颤抖起来，他甚至连呜咽起来都那么小心谨慎。

沾湿的地方变成了和杰拉德西服一样的黑色。

 

_「按我的样子刻小天使好吗？」九岁的杰拉德说道，「我想一直陪着他。」_


End file.
